jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Steel Ball Run
is the seventh part of ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, serialized in Weekly Shonen Jump in 2004 and in Ultra Jump between 2005 and 2011. Set in the U.S. in 1890, the story follows Johnny Joestar, a paraplegic ex-jockey and Gyro Zeppeli, master in a mystic art named the Spin, as they compete with a vast number of others in the Steel Ball Run race: A mad-dash across America for a grand prize of 50 million dollars. Transition The Steel Ball Run Universe Steel Ball Run describes a new continuity apart from that detailed in Parts I-VI of the series. On top of core features to JoJo such as Stands, the story is marked by many references to the original series. Transition to Ultra Jump The story originally described as a "standalone alternative universe", after Chapter 23, Steel Ball Run transferred publication from Weekly Shonen Jump to seinen magazine Ultra Jump, upon which it was declared part of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure canon. In the monthly Ultra Jump, chapters are much longer. Perhaps coincidentally, between those chapters included in Volumes 7 – 8, Araki's style takes on greater realism. Plot Summary (Introduction) Press Conference The Steel Ball Run: Press Conference For keeping English literature, Sandman is forced to flee his tribe. Momentarily outrunning pursuing horsemen; whilst escaping, another hand is seen separating from his right. Away, in conversation with his sister, he indicates a multitude of perfectly hemispherical hand-sized depressions in a rock face; evidence of an impossible horseback leap; and the tool with which it is suggested that a white man made them. He shows his sister a newspaper headline regarding the imminent Steel Ball Run race, with a grand prize of $50,000,000; as Stephen Steel holds a press conference, giving the race's basic rules. Corroborating several substantial cash prizes; starting September 25th 1890, there, on the Pacific San Diego beach; the race's goal is New York, in a distance of ~6000km, and a projected duration of ~70 days. The rules include that changing horses is not allowed; and though crime is not, weapons may be kept. Gyro Zeppeli is introduced as he registers his entry. A man reaches and touches a Steel Ball at Gyro's waist before he is somehow forced to the ground, and it is revealed that he had taken $20 from Gyro's entry fee. Gyro Zeppeli Pocoloco is introduced as he notices the news of the race. While he is being arrested, the thief continues to harass Gyro. Gyro offers a duel; and after striking his shoulder with a Steel Ball, when the thief attempts still to shoot him, his arm twists, and he shoots himself dead. A man in a wheelchair observes that, incredibly, the Steel Ball was spinning throughout the event; and as he reaches and touches the same, still spinning Ball in Gyro's holster, he is raised to his feet. In narration, the man introduces himself as Johnny Joestar; continuing, "This story is the tale of my beginning to walk"; or his growing into maturity. Johnny Joestar Johnny reflects on his reason for coming to the race start line, and on his youth as a new horse-racing talent. An episode is recounted when he takes a date to see a play, and he cuts to the front of the queue. The man there protests, and after Johnny bribes the doormen to remove him, he reapproaches to shoot Johnny in the back. Johnny awakens in a dark hospital, and after crying out, an orderly beats him; revealing that his legs are paralyzed, and that no one has visited, as the end of his fame. In the present; Johnny is amazed as he stands and then falls back into his wheelchair. Gyro leaves, and Johnny desperately pursues, demanding explanation. Gyro tells him that it was a simple reflex; but, reaching out, just before or just as Johnny again touches a Steel Ball, his arm twists, and he is hung at his fingers on a nearby rafter. Johnny resolves to discover the truth of this "Spin", and to enter the race in Gyro's pursuit. 3 Hours to Start September 25, 1890 - 3 Hours to Start (First race) First Stage: 15,000 Meters The Dried-Up River; Diego Brando Pocoloco and the Sandman Crossing the Forest Long, Long Downhill Final Straight Final Straight 2,000 Meters Left The Final Stretch The Final Stretch 1,000 Meters Left (Interim) (Bonus) How the Race Got Started ~How the Steel Ball Run Race Got Started~ Disqualified from Victory First Stage: Disqualified from Victory Sheriff's Request to Mountain Tim The Sheriff's Request to Mountain Tim Across the Arizona Desert Across the Arizona Desert: Continuing Along the Shortest Route The Desert Born Outlaws The Devil's Palm Gyro Zeppeli's Mission The Terrorist From A Far Country Interlude Tusk Scary Monsters (Bonus) The Story of F. Valentine Third Stage: Cannon City A Man's World The Green Tomb Catch The Rainbow Catch The Rainbow (On a Stormy Night...) Silent Way (Bonus) Untitled Stand Chapter Sugar Mountain The Land of Promises: Sugar Mountain Tubular Bells Wrecking Ball The Victor's Rights Civil War A Dream of Gettysburg Both Sides Now Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap Seven Days in a Week Chocolate Disco D4C (Part 1) :SBR Chapter 66, SBR Chapter 67, SBR Chapter 68, SBR Chapter 69, SBR Chapter 70 Ticket to Ride D4C (Part 2) :SBR Chapter 73, SBR Chapter 74, SBR Chapter 75, SBR Chapter 76, SBR Chapter 77 D4C -Love Train- :SBR Chapter 78, SBR Chapter 79, SBR Chapter 80, SBR Chapter 81, SBR Chapter 82 Ball Breaker Break My Heart, Break Your Heart High Voltage World of the Stars and Stripes Stars and Stripes - Outro After being disqualified from the Steel Ball Run following his fight with Dio From Another Universe, Johnny Joestar boards a boat where he meets his future wife Rina Higashikata Characters & Stands Minor Characters :See also Minor Characters § Part VII: Steel Ball Run and Unnamed Characters § Part VII: Steel Ball Run Major Battles Chapters Steel Ball Run consists of 95 chapters, compiled into Volumes 1 to 24 of the Jump Comics collected editions. The left column consists of the titles from the volumes. The right column consists of the titles from the Weekly Shonen Jump release of Part VII until Chapter 24, when it switches over to Ultra Jump.http://wikiwiki.jp/jojo2ch/?%A5%C7%A1%BC%A5%BF%2F%BC%FD%CF%BF%CF%C3%B0%EC%CD%F7%2Fpart7 |Vol3 = |#1 = 1 (81) |#2 = 81 |#3 = |Title1 = Weekly Shonen Jump |JP Date = May 20, 2004http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-873601-X |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 01. |C102 = 02. |C103 = 03. |C104 = 04. |C105 = 05. |C201 = 01. |C202 = 02. |C203 = 03. |C204 = 04. |C205 = 05. }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 2 (82) |#2 = 82 |#3 = |Title1 = Weekly Shonen Jump |JP Date = May 20, 2004http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-873613-3 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 06. |C102 = 07. |C103 = 08. |C104 = 09. |C105 = 10. |C106 = 11. |C107 = Bonus. Chapter 63 and the three "Bonus" chapters are only included in the volume releases.http://wikiwiki.jp/jojo2ch/?%A5%C7%A1%BC%A5%BF%2F%BC%FD%CF%BF%CF%C3%B0%EC%CD%F7%2Fpart7 |C201 = 06. |C202 = 07. |C203 = 08. |C204 = 09. |C205 = 10. |C206 = 11. }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 3 (83) |#2 = 83 |#3 = |Title1 = Weekly Shonen Jump |JP Date = November 4, 2004http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-873673-7 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 12. |C102 = 13. |C103 = 14. |C104 = 15. |C105 = 16. |C106 = 17. |C201 = 12. |C202 = 13. |C203 = 14. |C204 = 15. |C205 = 16. |C206 = 17. }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 4 (84) |#2 = 84 |#3 = |Title1 = Weekly Shonen Jump |JP Date = November 4, 2004http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-873689-3 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 18. |C102 = 19. |C103 = 20. |C104 = 21. |C105 = 22. |C106 = 23. |C201 = 18. |C202 = 19. |Noroware Ta Chikara}} |C203 = 20. |C204 = 21. |C205 = 22. |C206 = 23. }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 5 (85) |#2 = 85 |#3 = |Title1 = Ultra Jump |JP Date = August 4, 2005http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-873845-4 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 24. |C102 = 25. |C103 = 26. |C104 = 27. |C201 = This chapter was not numbered in its initial Ultra Jump Printing |C202 = 01. This chapter marked the official start of Steel Ball Run in Ultra Jump and started a new numbering for the serialization |C203 = 02. |C204 = 03. }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 6 (86) |#2 = 86 |#3 = |Title1 = Ultra Jump |JP Date = November 4, 2005http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-873890-X |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 28. |C102 = 29. |C103 = 30. |C104 = Bonus. |C201 = 04. |C202 = 05. |C203 = 06. }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 7 (87) |#2 = 87 |#3 = |Title1 = Ultra Jump |JP Date = March 3, 2006http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-874117-X |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 31. |C102 = 32. |C103 = 33. |C201 = 07. |C202 = 08. |C203 = 09. }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 8 (88) |#2 = 88 |#3 = |Title1 = Ultra Jump |JP Date = May 2, 2006http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-874119-6 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 34. |C102 = 35. |C103 = 36. |C201 = 10. |C202 = 11. |C203 = 12. }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 9 (89) |#2 = 89 |#3 = |Title1 = Ultra Jump |JP Date = September 4, 2006http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-874147-1 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 37. |C102 = 38. |C103 = 39. |C201 = 13. |C202 = 14. |C203 = 15. }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 10 (90) |#2 = 90 |#3 = |Title1 = Ultra Jump |JP Date = November 2, 2006http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-874285-0 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 40. |C102 = 41. |C103 = 42. |C104 = Bonus. Untitled Stand Chapter |C201 = 16. |C202 = 17. |C203 = 18. }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 11 (91) |#2 = 91 |#3 = |Title1 = Ultra Jump |JP Date = March 2, 2007http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-874336-3 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 43. |C102 = 44. |C103 = 45. |C201 = 19. |C202 = 20. |C203 = 21. }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 12 (92) |#2 = 92 |#3 = |Title1 = Ultra Jump |JP Date = May 2, 2007http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-874362-2 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 46. |C102 = 47. |C103 = 48. |C201 = 22. |C202 = 23. |C203 = 24. }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 13 (93) |#2 = 93 |#3 = |Title1 = Ultra Jump |JP Date = September 4, 2007http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-874420-9 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 49. |C102 = 50. |C103 = 51. |C201 = 25. |C202 = 26. |C203 = 27. }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 14 (94) |#2 = 94 |#3 = |Title1 = Ultra Jump |JP Date = December 4, 2007http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-874438-4 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 52. |C102 = 53. |C103 = 54. |C104 = 55. |C201 = 28. |C202 = 29. |C203 = 30. |C204 = 31. }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 15 (95) |#2 = 95 |#3 = |Title1 = Ultra Jump |JP Date = May 2, 2008http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-874518-3 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 56. |C102 = 57. |C103 = 58. |C104 = 59. |C201 = 32. |C202 = 33. |C203 = 34. |C204 = 35. }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 16 (96) |#2 = 96 |#3 = |Title1 = Ultra Jump |JP Date = September 4, 2008http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-874574-9 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 60. |C102 = 61. |C103 = 62. |C104 = 63. |C201 = 36. |C202 = 37. ①|Shin no Pawā Ichi}} |C203 = 38. ②|Shin no Pawā Ni}} }} |Dī Fō Shī}} |Vol3 = |#1 = 17 (97) |#2 = 97 |#3 = |Title1 = Ultra Jump |JP Date = March 4, 2009http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-874648-7 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 64. |C102 = 65. |C103 = 66. その①|Dī Fō Shī Sono Ichi}} |C104 = 67. その②|Dī Fō Shī Sono Ni}} |C105 = 68. その③|Dī Fō Shī Sono San}} |C201 = 39. ③|Shin no Pawā San}} |C202 = 40. ④|Shin no Pawā Yon}} |C203 = 41. ⑤|Shin no Pawā Go}} |C204 = 42. |C205 = 43. }} |Chiketto Tu Raido}} |Vol3 = |#1 = 18 (98) |#2 = 98 |#3 = |Title1 = Ultra Jump |JP Date = July 3, 2009http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-874725-5 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 69. その④|Dī Fō Shī Sono Yon}} |C102 = 70. その⑤|Dī Fō Shī Sono Go}} |C103 = 71. その①|Chiketto Tu Raido Sono Ichi}} |C104 = 72. その②|Chiketto Tu Raido Sono Ni}} |C201 = 44. |C202 = 45. |C203 = 46. |C204 = 47. へ①|Derawea Ribā e Ichi}} }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 19 (99) |#2 = 99 |#3 = |Title1 = Ultra Jump |JP Date = November 4, 2009http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-874769-9 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 73. その⑥|Dī Fō Shī Sono Roku}} |C102 = 74. その⑦|Dī Fō Shī Sono Nana}} |C103 = 75. その⑧|Dī Fō Shī Sono Hachi}} |C104 = 76. その⑨|Dī Fō Shī Sono Kyū}} |C201 = 48. へ②|Derawea Ribā e Ni}} |C202 = 49. へ③|Derawea Ribā e San}} |C203 = 50. |C204 = 51. }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 20 (100) |#2 = 100 |#3 = |Title1 = Ultra Jump |JP Date = March 9, 2010http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-870060-1 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 77. その⑩|Dī Fō Shī Sono Jū}} |C102 = 78. その⑪ -ラブトレイン-|Dī Fō Shī Sono Jū Ichi -Rabu Torein-}} |C103 = 79. その⑫ -ラブトレイン-|Dī Fō Shī Sono Jū Ni -Rabu Torein-}} |C104 = 80. その⑬ -ラブトレイン-|Dī Fō Shī Sono Jū San -Rabu Torein-}} |C201 = 52. |C202 = 53. |C203 = 54. |C204 = 55. }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 21 (101) |#2 = 101 |#3 = |Title1 = Ultra Jump |JP Date = July 2, 2010http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-870099-1 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 81. その⑭ -ラブトレイン-|Dī Fō Shī Sono Jū Yon -Rabu Torein-}} |C102 = 82. その⑮ -ラブトレイン-|Dī Fō Shī Sono Jū Go -Rabu Torein-}} |C103 = 83. |C104 = 84. |C201 = 56. |C202 = 57. |C203 = 58. |C204 = 59. }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 22 (102) |#2 = 102 |#3 = |Title1 = Ultra Jump |JP Date = November 4, 2010http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-870160-8 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 85. |C102 = 86. |C103 = 87. |C104 = 88. |C201 = 60. |C202 = 61. |C203 = 62. |C204 = 63. }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 23 (103) |#2 = 103 |#3 = |Title1 = Ultra Jump |JP Date = May 19, 2011http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-870206-3 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 89. |C102 = 90. |C103 = 91. |C201 = 64. |C202 = 65. |C203 = 66. }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 24 (104) |#2 = 104 |#3 = |Title1 = Ultra Jump |JP Date = June 3, 2011http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-870253-7 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 92. |C102 = 93. |C103 = 94. |C104 = 95. |C201 = 67. |C202 = 68. |C203 = 69. |C204 = 70. }} Gallery SBR Volumes 1-24 Spine.png|Volumes 1 through 24 spine art Part7 Endpicture.jpg|Part VII End picture Trivia *''Part VII'' marks the first time since Part II: Battle Tendency that a Zeppeli is featured, and the first in which a character besides a JoJo is purported to be the main protagonist. :*This arrangement changes when Part VII is revealed to stand within the JoJo continuity and Johnny Joestar's role expands. *''Steel Ball Run'' (and its eponymous race) appears to be named after the film The Cannonball Run; also characterized by an American cross-country race populated by eccentrics. References Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Parts Category:Manga